Guardian Star
by Princess Celeste
Summary: Sophitia Monroe is living a good life, even when monsters and gods are in it. Is it because Nico Di Angelo is always by her side? What happens to her when someone she knows is threatening to destroy her new life, as well as her old one? 2 years after MoA.


**A/N: Sorry if it's OOC. I just love Nico so much that I believe his kiddie side is still in there.**

Nico Di Angelo was expecting to have a normal day at school.

He _was not_ expecting to have a satyr approach him and tell him that there's a demigod in the school.

The satyr introduced himself as Tyler. He had brown hair with muddy brown eyes with a height of 5'5, which was short compared to Nico's 5'8. He had an excited look in his eyes, almost as if it was his first time.

Once Tyler had told him the details, Nico just stared at the satyr and said, "So… you're telling me to befriend this "Sophitia Monroe", and once school's over, join you in taking her to camp?"

Tyler nodded, although it seemed that he was more hesitant than before.

Nico then said, "I'm guessing that this is your first time?"

Tyler nodded again.

Nico sighed, and asked, "So, where is she?"

Tyler pointed to a girl who was talking to her friends.

The girl had black hair, which went a little below the shoulders. She also had milky brown eyes that seemed to brighten whenever she laughed. Looking from a distance, she seemed about 5'6.

She was beautiful.

No, Nico told himself. You can't say that. She's thirteen, and besides, one, you don't know her yet. Two, you don't believe in "love at first sight", and three, well, there really isn't a three.

He took a deep breath, approached her, and asked, "Are you Sophitia Monroe?"

The whole group hushed down and stared at him.

It was obvious they weren't popular, but at the same time, they weren't on the bottom of the pyramid either. It was also evident that Sophitia was the leader, but from what Nico knew, she has only been here a month.

Sophitia cleared her throat, smiled, and said, "Y-yes that's me. But please, call me Sophie."

Nico looked at her friends, their eyes kept flickering from Sophie to Nico.

Sophie suddenly spoke.

"You must be Nico Di Angelo right?"

Nico nodded calmly, even though his heart was running around in circles, and his inner self was jumping with glee at the fact that she knew his name.

Nico then continued, "Considering that you just transferred her a month ago, you sure have a lot of friends."

Sophie laughed, and said, "Well, these are my only friends. They've been here for me ever since I transferred here."

Nico thought about it for a while, and then he held out his hand and said, "Would you care to make one more?"

At that moment, all of Sophie's friends were whispering to her excitedly. Sophie stared at the hand, as if she was actually considering.

Suddenly she looked down, and then said, "My friends here have been saying a lot of things, but their decision is unanimous. I agree with them."

She looked up and grinned at him, saying, "I would love to be friends with you."

Nico nearly answered "Would you care to be more than that?" but stopped himself. It wasn't like him.

Sophie took his hand gently and shook it.

The bell rang.

Sophie looked at the bell, then at Nico and said, "Well, see you later?"

Nico nodded.

She smiled, and, for a moment, Nico thought she was blushing.

She and her friends then walked away.

Tyler then walked toward him and stood beside him for a few seconds then said, "You like her."

Nico stared at him, then remembered what Grover said about satyr abilities.

He glared at the satyr and said, "If you tell anyone…"

The satyr chuckled, and said, "Please. Do you think anyone will believe me?"

Yes, Nico thought, Percy will believe you.

Tyler looked around and said, "Well, I gotta get going."

The satyr then trotted away.

Nico sighed, melted into the shadows, and arrived inside his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

He sat on his bed and looked at the photos that sat on top of his drawer.

The first one showed him and the seven, wounded and bloody, right after defeating Gaea.

The second one was of him, Percy, Annabeth, and Mrs. Jackson at Percy's graduation.

The third one was half Hazel, the other half Bianca when she was still alive.

The fourth one was of Maria Di Angelo, before she died.

The fifth one was just him, looking at the stars.

He nearly imagined a sixth one, one of him and Sophitia, smiling and holding hands…

Nico shook his head, trying to wave off that thought before it had more details.

Then he heard his fountain hissing.

Technically, if you had to describe it simply, it was just like Percy's fountain, which he had repaired after the battle with Gaea… but with more gloom.

The waterfall had black stones, and instead of water, mist tumbled down.

At the moment, Tyler's face was showing.

"Hi Nico, umm, Sophitia kind of got into trouble on her way to the restroom, and at the moment we're hiding from some Scythian Dracanae. So… help?"

Nico growled and cut the connection, then shadow travelled to the location.

When he reached the location, he was standing right in front of Sophitia and Tyler, facing the dracanae.

The dracanae hissed and said, "Son of Hades… Why are you trying to protect these two?"

Nico's sword materialized and he showed it to the dracanae and said, "Because I can."

The dracanae hissed and then charged.

Nico looked behind him.

Tyler was scared, that was obvious enough.

Sophitia, no, Sophie, looked calm. But Nico could see fear in her eyes.

Nico told them, "Hold on to me. Tightly, and no matter what happens, don't you ever let go."

Tyler immediately held Nico by the shoulder.

Nico looked at Sophie.

She was staring at him with a questioning look.

It was only then that Nico realized that she didn't trust him.

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Trust me."

She nodded and took his hand.

The dracanae were only a foot away from them, but they melted into the shadows before the dracanae could even get a step closer.

**A/N: So… depressing chapter. Don't worry, the humor will come as long as you tell me what you guys and gals think! Princess Celeste out!**


End file.
